Who like short shorts?
by pikinanouart
Summary: collection of short stories about Fairy Tail, will contain humor, romance and all that jazz! -Valentine Day special up!-
1. What your name means

**Author's note: **Welcome to my little collection of short shorts! This is where I'll post all those fic that are too short to make a good one-shot, or that are not likely to be read if I put it in a different section. ^.^ it will include a lot of everything, of course, **I do not own the Fairy Tail, the Fairy Tail owns me**. Enjoy!

* * *

**What your name means**

" What are they, exactly?"

Wendy was sitting at a table in the guild hall while pointing at one of the dolls that were flying over her head. At her table, there was Wakaba and Macao, playing a card game, Reedus who was drawing on his pad and Charle. The owner of the dolls was sitting on the table itself, grinning at the little girl's curiosity:

" They are my babies but the real name of their shape is tomman."

The sky goddess tilted her head side-way, trying to understand the strange flying dolls.

" Are they alive?"

" Kinda."

" Are you the one that makes them fly?"

" Hehe, no, my babies fly by themselves 'cause there's souls inside them."

The tommans flew around the group in joy, chipping with their tiny voices. They were making some kind of show, flying in circles with acrobatic figures. Wendy was looking at them with awe, very impressed by the things while her cat friend was finding them simply annoying.

The little girl was excited about the dolls and was eager to know more about them:

" Do they have names?"

" Of course they do!" Bixlow beckoned the dolls to form a line in front of him, obviously proud to have someone interested in them.

" This one is Pappa", He pointed the one with the round eyes and a smile, " Puppu", the one with a smile in V, " Poppo", the one that looked angry with a mouth in O, " Peppe", the one that was sad-looking, " and finally, Pippi", the one that was angrily showing teeth.

A loud snort echoed at the table. Everyone turned their head toward the source of the noise and, surprisingly, ended up looking at the man that was the least expected to speak up from the gang. Reedus was trying to avoid smiling behind his hand but he was failing miserably.

Bixlow, even tho no one could tell, was glaring at the artist:

" Something's funny?"

Reedus cleared his throat, embarrassed, and made a gesture with his hand that meant to not pay attention to him:

" _Non_, it's nothing."

The soul puppeteer didn't buy the excuse because he bended forward to get his face closer to the shy man:

" Nah, really, _Reedus_, tell us what's so funny about my babies?"

The man sensed the rising anger from the Raijinshuu member and quickly shook his head.

" There's nothing wrong, Bixlow, really, _je le jure_. It's just..."

" It's just?"

All eyes were fixed on the poor man who didn't really have other choice than explain:

" Well, it's just that, in French, _Pippi_ means urine."

Bixlow's mouth looked like a perfect donut so much he was stunned. Wakaba and Macao started laughing loudly, holding their stomach and hitting their knees. Charle raised an eyebrow at the situation, not really caring about it, but Wendy smiled while starring at the doll with the funny name.

The four other flying dolls were all snickering at Pippi, chanting the word "Urine" over and over. The unfortunate tomman dropped on the table on its side, looking depressed to have such a humiliating name.

Bixlow growled at the artist while picking up the doll and hugging it close to his face. He caressed it in a soothing manner and spoke to it like one would do to ease a child:

" No, baby, it's not true, don't listen to him."

* * *

**End notes: **hehehe, really, when i read the opening page 108 and I saw that one of them was named Pippi, I loled :D My inner 2 years old thought it was very funny. BTW _je le jure_ means I swear, just so you guys know :3


	2. His weakness

**Author's note:** au menu, today: Fried has a weakness and an evil friend :P 2nd story about bixlow, lol, he inspire me these days :3 as usual, my name is not Mashima so Fairy Tail is not mine

* * *

**His weakness**

Even thought Fairy Tail had a private pool in their guild, nothing could replace a good old trip to the beach. The sun, the waves and the girls in bikini, it was an event that no one wanted to miss.

It was by a sunny afternoon that the whole gang enjoyed a day near the ocean. A lot of activities were happening, here and there. There was a huge barbecue giving off a delicious smell, with cool drinks and alcohol served with the meal, beside a group playing wack-a-melon. In the water, some people were surfing and splashing while, on the ground, a group was making a sand castle while others were sunbathing.

Everyone was having fun except one person. Sitting under a beach umbrella, a certain young man was not feeling well. Fried Justine could feel the beads of sweat rolling along his spine and it wasn't because of the heat. He couldn't rest his eyes anywhere around him without seeing _them._

Women. In serious state of undress.

If he looked toward the barbecue, he could spot Cana having a drink with the Master, Macao and Bixlow, the card mage was only wearing a bikini top and extremely short shorts that did nothing to hide her curves.

Switching his gaze toward the group playing wack-a-melon, he didn't have more luck since right as he laid eyes on the group, Lucy, who was holding the bat, hit the fruit with enough force to send pink bits everywhere and especially on her not-covered-enough chest. Visca was congratulating her, her body also in a similar state of juicy dripping.

Shivering at the view, the rune mage turned his body in another direction, hoping to get a rest from all the disturbing images his brain was being attacked with. He was already regretting coming along and it wasn't even past 2pm.

Fried turned his attention toward the ocean and sighed in relief. He saw Gray surfing on a ice surfboard while being cheered on by some other guys. So far, the scene looked harmless.

The man even allowed himself a chuckle when he saw that Natsu was throwing fireballs at the ice mage to make him fall off his board. That was when a huge wave raised and crashed on the fire dragonslayer, rode by an enraged Juvia, the tide washing up a good number of the people that were watching from the shore.

However, the green-haired man choke on his saliva when a female creature emerged from the pile of wet people, her red hair swiping in the wind and her eyes blazing in fury. Erza, wearing some kind of scandalously revealing piece of clothing as an armor, sent Gray and Natsu flying with two good hits of a huge club.

He wasn't fast enough to avoid witnessing Titania's assets bouncing when she punished them and that simple action sent him feeling weak from everywhere. Suppressing a spasm, the rune mage placed one of his hand near his head to blind his eyes from that malevolent source of uneasiness. This trip really was a bad idea!

Shouts from his left side got his attention. On the beach, there was a huge pile of sand being shaped into some kind of castle and around it, half a dozen people were working to make it look like something. Fried recognized Elfman and Wendy making a tower of sand while the males of team shadowgear were raising walls. The female member came toward them with a little bucket full of pebbles and seashells, to the wind dragonslayer's delight.

Since the little wind mage was too young to be of any interest and the blue-haired woman was wearing a decent two piece swimsuit, the man felt his heartbeat slow down at a reasonable pace. Maybe he would be able to relax and have a good time...

The peace didn't last long enough. Like a curse, it was of course at this precise time that the ground shook slightly and a cute mole emerged from the sand, right in front of the castle. The creature shape-shifted into a white-haired teenager who exposed her female curves to the world, her bikini leaving way not enough to the imagination. It didn't help the poor rune mage that Lisanna, covered in sand, had to bend down to brush every part of her body into cleanliness, especially her long legs, right in front of him.

Fried couldn't hold the squeak that escaped his throat and fell on his side, shaking. His nerves couldn't take more of all this female sex-appeal and he knew that his heart was on the verge of a stroke, he just knew it! The universe was out to kill him!

" Fried? Are you alright?"

The green-haired man opened his eyes at the sound of the sweet voice. A person was in front of him, a halo of light illuminating her floating white hair and he immediately recognized Mirajane.

The woman knelt beside the rune mage, her face full of concern.

" You seem to be struggling since you sat there, are you in pain?"

Fried was unable to answer anything: Mirajane was only clad in a bikini that suited perfectly her generous chest. The view was too overwhelming for him, it may be something to see it from afar but this close, it was spelling his death. He could clearly hear each beating of his blood-pumping organ in his ears, his skin felt like he had jumped in the ocean so much it was humid and his whole body was helplessly shaking.

As he was feeling himself close to fainting, Fried clearly heard a resounding laugh calling the barmaid:

" Hey, Mira! He'll feel better if ya give him a hug!"

The woman looked over her shoulder at Bixlow's grinning face:

" Is that so? Alright!"

The rune mage went rigid as a plank when he felt Mirajane's body pressing against his, his head rolling backward and his vision fading. He managed to croak a weak _I hate you... Bixlow..._ before blacking out in the barmaid's arms.

Near the barbecue, the seidr mage was laughing his butt off at his friend misfortune. Beside him, Cana was also snickering at the vision of a fainted Fried being shaken by a concerned Mirajane.

" You're _so_ evil."

" I know."

* * *

**End notes:** aawww i luv Fried but it was too good to not exploit it :D thx for the reviews/faves and such


	3. a guy opinion

**Author's notes: **don't own the fairies. Implied Natsu/Lucy

* * *

**A guy's opinion**

Frustration was invading the young woman as she threw yet another outfit on the floor. The pile of clothes was growing steadily ever since she started rummaging through her closet, almost two hours ago.

Lucy sighed in annoyance as she starred at the remaining dresses, skirts, sweaters and other articles she owned, she was just unable to find the perfect outfit for the guild holiday party that was going to be held that night. She wanted to be splendid, cute, amazing, sexy and gorgeous, and so far, nothing she had tried was matching her expectations. She was wearing her fanciest undergarments, Cancer had already done her hair and she had a thousand shoes ready to fit with every single combination she could come up with. All she was missing was the outfit.

She wanted to wear a dress but she couldn't make up her mind about which one. They were all cutes but at the same time, they weren't enough and it had been just her luck to fall asleep in the afternoon when she could have been shopping for a new one. Of course, the good side of this was that she was broke anyway and a new dress wouldn't have helped to pay her rent.

After another five minutes of hopeless searching, Lucy groaned pitifully, her head thrown back with closed eyes:

" It's hopeless... I need a miracle."

" Wassup, Luce?"

Her shriek broke a couple of mirrors in her house but she didn't give a damn about those for the moment: sitting on her bed like if he owned the place, Natsu was grinning and waving at her happily. He was dressed as he usually did, the only difference was that he looked more clean.

Lucy had jumped out of his sight the moment she had recognized his voice, hidding behind the little wall that led to her bathroom, her arms clutched around her chest to try to hide what she could. Red as a firetruck, she peeked from her hiding place:

" NATSU! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU TO NOT GET INTO MY HOUSE UNNANOUNCED?"

" Hmmm... How many?"

" A THOUSAND TIMES!"

The fire dragonslayer laughed out loud, obviously not sharing the same feeling than the blond about the situation.

" Sorry," he added", but it's not like I haven't seen this side of you before."

His wicked grin sent her blushing even more than she already was, embarrassed in spite of the truth of his words. They were dating for a while already and they both had been in a more intimate situation before. However, Lucy was still prude about showing her body to him even if her clothes were usually revealing as much as her underwear alone.

Lucy was debating whether to throw something at her boyfriend to erase his stupid grin or ask Virgo to bury her alive when the man on her bed continued the conversation like nothing happened:

" So, Lucy, coming to the party tonight? How come you're not dressed yet?"

The question seemed to calm the young woman's nerves.

" Because I have nothing to wear." she whined before throwing herself back into her closet under the dragonslayer's worried eye. She was still red as a tomato but finding THE dress was more important than her pride for now.

The pink-haired young man scratched his head in confusion, Lucy had a thousand outfits. He might not look like it but he was actually quite observant when it came to the blond and he had never seen her wear the same clothes twice (undergarments and pyjamas aside, of course). He was finding hard to believe she didn't have a dress for tonight.

" Just wear anything."

The celestial mage huffed without looking at him:

" No, Natsu, I _cannot _just wear anything. Unlike you, I have an honor to defend."

" It takes honor to wear a dress?"

" You don't understand. It's a girl thing."

Natsu pouted with nonchalance, he thought his girlfriend didn't really need to defend her honor when it came to be pretty since she was the type to look good even dressed in a garbage bag.

However, she was obviously taking this dressing thing quite seriously because she was growing more and more frustrated as she emptied her closet on the floor.

After a while, there was almost nothing left on the hangers and the fire mage was really bored. No matter how interesting watching his girlfriend in an almost naked state was, Natsu was growing too impatient to stay in place anymore.

He got up from his seat, walked at Lucy's side and picked the first dress he saw, a short fiery red silk dress.

" Here. You wear that."

She looked ready to argue but he cut her short:

" It's _this_ one or you go naked."

Biting her lower lip, the celestial mage just went with it and left for her bathroom to change. She could have just put it on right there but the pink-haired young man shrugged at how his girlfriend's mind worked, he couldn't really argue with her logic. After all, she thought it was a woman's pride to put make-up every morning, a concept he really didn't understand.

He was back sitting on the bed when Lucy appeared in front of him wearing the short dress. Her curves were emphasized by the silk of the clothing and even if he liked seeing her without clothes, Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her.

" So?"

Lucy smiled at her boyfriend's stare, quite pleased that she could get such a reaction from him. She took a sexy pose in front of him, showing more of her hips. Natsu hid his mouth behind his hand in a pensive manner:

" Turn." he ordered with a matching hand gesture.

Lucy made a 360° to show every aspect of the dress. Natsu hummed in approval, still looking concentrated:

" Turn again."

Barely holding a roll of her eyes, the blond complied. The young man nodded again.

Suddenly, his pensive frown turned into a devious grin. He extended his arm right in front of her, palm up:

" Now, gimme your paw!"

That night, at the party, everyone kept asking Natsu why he had a dozen holes shaped like a stiletto heel on his face but the fire dragonslayer just laughed.

* * *

**End notes: **hehehe, i had the idea for gazille/levy but i thought it would be more natsu type to do that kind of joke :P Merry Christmas to everybody! now Santa, all i want for Christmas is a dishwasher, a pleasant pregnancy and a healty baby and Gazille/Levy to become officially canon.

don't hesitate to review or offer ideas :3


	4. Heartbreaker

**Author's notes: **to all of you out there that noticed that Pantherlily got himself a new fangirl :3

* * *

**Heartbreaker**

The pulse of his madly beating heart was throbbing in his ears. The adrenaline made his blood race from head to toes and his breath coming in pants. All his senses were alert, his claws digging in the wood of the table he was hiding under, his eyes scoping around for his new foe, his nose sniffing out the foreign scent of its skin and his ears closely listening to the unavoidable sound of its racing feet coming closer and closer to him, hunting for him. He gulped as he crouched lower behind his hiding place, trying to smooth his fur that was standing straight up on his skin. It had been a while when he had last felt such a feeling of dread and never he would have expected it to happen in his guild instead of a battlefield.

The normal chatters of his guildmates resonnated around him for a while and the black fured exceed dared a peek outside his hideout. All seemed calm.

" KIIIIITTTTTYYYYYYYYYYY? "

_Argh!_ Pantherlily jumped at the call of the not even three feet tall predator who sounded way too close to him, a cute black-haired toddler that had spotted him fifteen minutes ago. Asuka was her name, daughter of Bisca and Alzack Cornell, and the moment she had laid eyes on him, she had shown a very keen interest. He liked children, no matter the size and especially cute ones, but there had been something creepy about the way this one looked at him earlier. The way she had drilled holes in the back of his head and kept trying to get closer to him had made him run for cover. And the worse in that was that she had taken a liking only to _him_, she never once noticed Happy or Charles.

The little girl with a cowboy hat and huge violet eyes appeared in his range of vision, obviously searching for him under the tables and calling out his name in a loud voice. The black exceed, who hadn't been seen by the child yet, slowly backed out of his hiding place, hoping to sneak out of the guild hall before she would catch him. He barely peeked behind his shoulder to see if she had seen him when his eyes met hers, feeling sweat forming in his fur when her face melted in excitement.

" KIIIIITTTYYYY! "

Quickly, the exceed started running as fast as he could in the opposite direction, followed by the tiny footsteps. He was frantically looking around him, hoping to spot someone who would take pity of his misfortune. His dragonslayer was nowhere to be found and the little girl's parents were obvious to his distress, too busy chatting with their friends. He just had no luck.

He kept running for his life, ignoring Asuka's voice asking him to stop and getting closer by every seconds. Who would believe that this two ( or maybe three, honestly, he had no idea ) years old could run so fast? Her tiny fingers brushed his tail and that was it for him, he decided to end the chase, remembering his clear advantage over the human that panic had made him forget about.

He popped his wings out and immediately flew upward, landing on a horizontal wooden beam overlooking the guild hall. He turned around and looked down at his pursuer, the little girl looking back at him with wide stunned eyes. He smirked in victory, quite satisfied to have outsmarten her and finally escaped the threat. The toddler fixed him with an open mouth, her face stuck in a surprised position and standing still like a statue, her tiny arms stretched toward him. She stayed this way for a good fifteen seconds until...

" Oh no, " muttered Lily.

Her cute lips morphed into a disapointed pout, her eyes filling with tears and she finally opened her mouth to cry. At first, she was only sobbing but it quickly grew into an all-out wail that echoed in the room.

Lily winced at the sound and sight of the little girl crying her eyes out. He saw her parents turning around, already alerted of her sadness, and the exceed couldn't help feeling guilty at the scene. He tried to turn the head the other way and pretend he didn't hear her but he found himself unable to take out his eyes of her. He felt cheap and heartless.

It didn't take long before his poor heart and conscience couldn't take anymore of this heartbreaking scene and that was with a groan of defeat that the veteran flew down from his perch and landed behind the crying child. She turned around, wiping snot from her nose, and saw the black exceed standing there, his face torn in a mix of sympathy and apprehension. The little girl's smile reached both ears as she threw herself at Lily, her tiny arms getting him in a headlock and choking him in no time. He let out a groan when he heard something crack in his neck but he didn't mind since her laughter was making his guilt go away.

* * *

**End notes: **Can you guys believe I had not updated this serie in almost a year? shame on me! hope you liked ^.^


	5. the sound of silence or not

**Author's notes:** woohoo I'm on fire!

This is AU setting and quite Crackish so plz enjoy responsibly :3 I don't own those characters ( I don't even own the original plot of this, it's something I saw on TV )

* * *

**The sound of silence**

Evergreen was sitting in her favorite seat in the living room, her head comfortably resting against the soft and plushy material of the chair. Her eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping, her breath came in slow intakes and a little contented smile rested on her lips.

Bixlow, one of her roommates, came in the living room and noticed her:

" Ever, whatcha doin' ? "

" What does it look like? "

" Nothing? "

" Wrong, I'm doing something: I'm resting. "

" If you wanna sleep, you would be better in your bed, no? " His mocking smile could be heard in his question.

She frowned but didn't move nor opened her eyes. She knew that Bixlow loved to annoy her just for the heck of it and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of disturbing her.

" I'm not sleeping, I'm relaxing... while listening to the wonderful sound of silence. Now, if you don't mind, shut up."

Bixlow sat on the couch, looking around with curiosity. After a moment:

" ... And what exactly is the sound of silence supposed to sounds like? "

She sighed in mild frustration:

" It sounds like nothing, like the content of your brain, actually. If you shut up, you'll hear it. "

The blue-haired man pricked up his ear, standing still for a good ten seconds.

" Ah, but all I hear is the sound of the fridge. " He snickered at the woman. " So, listening to the fridge relaxes you? "

The woman rolled her eyes before scowling at him:

" I'm not listening to the fridge. "

" Yes, you are. "

At this moment, a tall blond man came in the living room. He looked at both his roommates, an eyebrow raised in curiosity:

" What are you guys doing? "

" We're listening to the fridge, " said the other male in a semi-serious tone. The female's nails scratched the arms of the chair.

" I'm NOT listening to the fridge, dumbass. "

Laxus blinked before sitting beside his friend.

" And why are you listening to the fridge? "

" It's re-la-xing, " stated Bixlow who was obviously enjoying himself. " Listen! " He closed his eyes and bent his head toward the kitchen, Laxus did the same except he kept his eyes open. Evergreen rubbed her temple.

" Hear that smoothing _Rururururu_? "

" It doesn't sounds like _Rururururu_... " The blond frowned at him.

" Of course, it does. It's purring like a cat. "

" It's not. "

Evergreen sighed, Laxus was seemingly getting as annoyed as she was with the blue-haired idiot and it was just a matter of seconds before he would either tell him to shut up or hit him. Or both. However...

" Nah, it sounds more like _Bzuuzuzuzuzz_. "

" Really? That's weird, I really hear _Rururururu_.

" Listen better, it's buzzing. _Bzzuuzuzuzuu_. "

" I don't agree. "

The woman could feel veins popping on her forehead the more she listened to the conversation between the two males who were getting more and more serious about it. This was ridiculous. She was now tapping her fingers, running short in patience.

" I'm right and I'll prove it, " said Laxus, " Fried, what do you think? "

The fourth roommate joined them.

" About what? "

" Does the fridge sounds like _Rururuu_ or _Bzuzuzu_? "

Silence fell back in the group, all of them ( minus her, of course ) listening to the ambient sound in their apartment. The green-haired man took a moment to think about it.

" Actually, I think it's neither. It goes _Uhmmmmm_.

The woman slapped her forehead. Not him too!

" NO WAY. "

" Both of you are deaf, really. It's _Rurururu_. "

" _Bzuzuzuu_. "

" _Uhmmmm_. "

" _Rurururu_. "

" _Bzuzuzuu_. "

" _Uhmmmm_. "

" _Rurururu_. "

" _Bzuzuzuu_. "

" _Uhmmmm_. "

" ARGH, SHUT UP! I HATE YOU ALL! "

The three males looked at Evergreen stomping like Godzilla as she made her way to her room, yelling and cursing. Eventually, silence fell yet again between them, without mentioning the fridge and its enigmatic sound.

" What's with her? " asked Fried.

" Dunno. Hey, you guys wanna watch the game on TV? "

" Sure, I'll get some beers. "

" It's gonna be less boring than listening to the fridge. "

* * *

**End notes: **So? Ruru, Bzuzu or Uhmmm?


	6. What if things would have been different

**Author's notes:** I'm probably the only person in the whole universe who ships those two :(

Fairy Tails owns me, not the other way around.

(sorry for re-updating I had made a little mistake -.-)

* * *

**What if things would have been different?**

When Erza opened her eyes, everything around her was so bright that she had to shield her face with her hand, for a moment. It only took a few seconds before her sight adjusted and through barely opened eyelids, the redhead saw the shadow of her left hand and a clear blue sky behind it. All around her, numerous green stems were pointing toward that blue sky, beautiful rainbow-colored petals as their crowns, and it was with this sight that she knew that she was laying in a flower field.

She blinked a couple of time. A flower field?

Sitting up slowly, Erza let her eyes roam around her. All she could see was a sea of flowers, stretching to the horizon in every direction. There was a scent of grass drifting to her nose and something else that reminded her of honey. The breeze caressing her skin was fresh and warm, wrapping her like a soft blanket. The whole scenery was absolutely breath-taking and making her feel at peace and secure, as if she was at home.

The scarlet-haired woman slightly shook her head in confusion. How did she ended up in this place, to begin with? She tried to recall what had happened before she woke up.

A battle?

The sounds of weapons clashing against each others, magic spells soaring from left and right...

Yes. She had been fighting. She could remember a large group of enemies, her nakamas fighting at her side, blood spraying everywhere...

Was she here because it was over? Did they win?

If that was the case, where were the others?

The woman stood and looked around in a surprisingly calm manner. Normally, since she was in a unknown place by herself, she would be calling out to someone, thrashing the flowers or swinging her sword in an attempt to get a reaction, an explanation, a response. Anything.

But no. There was no feelings of panic inside her heart. She felt only mild curiosity at her situation, as if she knew that nothing wrong would happen to her, here. As if she already had the certainty that everything would work out, in the end.

But was it really okay?

That was then, at this precise moment, that Erza _knew_ that someone had appeared behind her. A male voice, calm and joyful, called out to her, like one would call out to a friend they hadn't seen for a long time:

" Hello, Erza. "

Turning around, the woman's eyes fell on a tall man standing at arms length from her. He had short dark brown hair, black eyes shining with a mix of curiosity and affection and a smile that warmed her from head to toes in no time. Erza felt her heart speed up as she recognized him, her eyes already wide and her lips lifted in a smile:

" Simon. "

His smile grew wider when she said his name. She allowed herself to look at him from head to toes: there was no trace of the white cloth wrapped around his head nor his eye patch or the metal jaw that used to cover part of his face. His body was exactly has how she remembered it and he was wearing the same clothes than that day.

The day he died.

Her breath caught in her throat as she recalled that event, recalled the feeling of loss, grief and guilt that plagued her ever since. Those feelings that were twice as strong ever since she had seen Jellal, after all this time. And now that she was standing in front of Simon, she wasn't sure if she had the right to smile back at him, to be happy to see him.

Because Simon was dead.

Because he had died forher.

Because she felt guilty to be in love with his murderer.

Because Simon shouldn't have died, in the first place.

A chuckle made her blink and come back to whatever reality she was in. Simon seemed to have heard her inner struggle and thought that it was amusing. But before she could try to say something ( what, she had no idea ), he closed the gap between them and, one second after, his strong arms circled her and pulled her to his chest in a gentle embrace.

His body was so warm that she surprised herself to wonder if he really was dead. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she inhaled his scent that she couldn't doubt was his, yet again, how she knew it was his was a mystery. His arms wrapped around her felt like a lover's embrace and his nose buried in her hair almost brought her to tears.

This was what it would have felt like if things would have been different. If _he_ had survived instead of Jellal...

Her own arms returned the hug, her hands so small on his back. The fabric of his tunic was soft between her fingers, his steady breathing soothing her like a lullaby and his heartbeat vibrating against his chest, making her serene. A smile bloomed on her lips.

Simon's hug tightened slightly as he spoke, his voice affectionate:

" You have no idea how happy I am to have you here with me, Erza. "

The scarlet-haired woman hummed.

" However... "

Her brown eyes widened in surprise when she felt his hands grabbing her shoulders and pushing her slightly to separate them. His deep gaze bore into hers with meaning and wisdom:

" You shouldn't be here. It's too soon. "

" Simon... " She heard herself say his name before even thinking of saying it. One of his hands reached her face and moved tenderly one strand of her scarlet hair behind her ear before letting it rest at her nape. He pulled her to him again but, this time, only to lay a kiss against her forehead. It was over before she knew it and he was looking at her again, his smile showing so much love that she felt her cheeks warm up.

The next thing she knew was that he had gently pushed her and she was falling backward softly, as if gravity didn't have the same meaning. A strange feeling of vertigo tickled her belly and her knees as she kept falling when she should have hit the ground, free-falling in slow motion as her sight went upside down. When she felt her vision whitening, she swore his voice echoed in her head with words she would remember for a long time.

" Live, Erza. "

* * *

When Erza opened her eyes, everything hurt and she gasped in pain at the sudden sensation. The ground under her was cold, so was the wind against her body and her head rang like church bells. Voices kept calling her name, over and over, filled with surprise and worry. Her blurred vision slowly became clearer and that was then she saw the owners of the voices who were calling her, their faces hovering over her.

Wendy and Lucy's eyes were shining with relief, both of them crying unashamedly. Gray was holding back his tears but he was obviously happy and Natsu... Natsu was giving her the biggest grin he could make, looking almost proud to see her alive.

" Welcome back, Erza, " he said.

Above them, the gray sky was slowly clearing, patches of blue appearing here and there and the scarlet-haired woman couldn't help the huge smile that bloomed on her lips.

* * *

**End notes:** So? I apologize if my Erza felt a bit ooc I don't write about her often ^.^; thx again for the reviews and faves


	7. Hide and Seek

**Author's notes:** ^.^ hope you enjoy this fic inspired by my own three years old ^.^ as usual, I do not own Fairy Tail, it's Fairy Tail that owns me.

* * *

**Who likes short short?**

**Hide and Seek**

" Asuuukaaa? "

The soft sound of the rain falling on the Fairy Tail guild's roof was the only answer for the youngest Strauss as she tiptoed her way between the tables, her blue eyes on the look out. Since the toddler's parents were gone on a job and her usual babysitter wasn't available, Lisanna had gladly accepted to take care of the cute child for the day. The never-ending rain had prevented them to go play outside so that left them with no other choice than indoors games. After drawing, playing cards and eating, the little girl had requested a game of hide and seek that Lisanna couldn't refuse.

That was for that reason that the young woman was strolling around the guild, looking for the child. With a mischievous smile on her lips, she had purposely slowed her pace to make the suspense last. After all, it wouldn't be fun for Asuka if she was found too quickly.

" I'm going to fiiiind youuuu. " called out the shape-shifter as she bent upside down to peek under a table where she only met a black pair of studded boots. Owner of said boots scowled in his usual manner when she came back up and met his annoyed glare. She ignored him.

The white-haired teen kept looking under the tables, between the other members' legs and even behind the bar but there was no traces of the little girl. The guild wasn't as big as their previous one, it seemed unlikely that a three years old child could find such a good place to hide.

" Hmm, where is she? " Lisanna asked, more to herself than anyone nearby. There was only a dozen of other guildies around but they didn't say anything. They would only smile every time she would pass near them which meant that they knew where Asuka was hidden. But, come on, she wasn't going to cheat and ask them to tell her.

Having to cheat in a game of hide or seek against a toddler... That would be belittling.

When she passed for the third time near the iron dragonslayer, his gruff voice growled from behind his newspaper:

" Didn't figure it out, already? Things aren't looking up for you. "

The young woman opened her mouth to retort something. Even if she wouldn't usually have any interaction with Gazille, it didn't mean she was afraid to give him a piece of her mind. He gave her a side glance when he noticed that she was still there and hadn't said a thing:

" What? "

Lisanna closed her mouth and had a little smile, apparently she had got an idea just by looking at him. Shape-shifting into a purple dog, the white-haired mage sniffed the air and tried to find the trace of her prey.

Gazille raised an eyebrow at the barmaid's sister and, when she was further away with her back facing him, he allowed himself to look up at one of the large wooden beams who was taking the full width of the building. On that beam, Lily in his combat form was sitting cross-legged with the young Asuka in his lap, both of them grinning and snickering at the poor Lisanna below who was starting to believe that the child might be able to use invisible magic.

" Asuka? How about we play something else, huh? " said the female mage in a slightly desperate voice.

The dragonslayer snorted as he heard more snickers coming from above. Couldn't say he hadn't tried to tip her off.

* * *

**End notes:** thx for reading/faving ^.^


	8. Valentine Day special

**Author's notes:** oohh I couldn't escape this plot bunny and I'm glad I made it for V-Day ^.^ all those that know me know which couple this one is about :3

btw a tuque is a kind of winter hat with a pom-pom on top, made of wool and according to wikipedia is the national French Canadian hat :D

I still don't own Fairy Tail but please enjoy the story

* * *

**Who likes short shorts?**

**Valentine's Day**

The sun was shining bright on this beautiful day of February, a special day for lovers from all over the kingdom. A white fluffy blanket was covering the ground and a light snow was falling from the sky, like a blessing from above.

It was also a special day for the Fairy Tail mages. There were decorations hanging everywhere, Cana was giving love fortunes for a small fee or alcohol, Mirajane offered special drinks and Happy had been chosen as the one who would play Cupid and would deliver love letters and V-day cards to other members. It had all started good for the blue cat until his serious lack of tact made him do stupid things like adding embarrassing comments or playing pranks on the addressees. Useless to say that his life quickly became endangered and that was even before he decided to give Charle a dozen fishes with heart-printed bows on them.

Levy was sitting at the bar with her most recently bought novel open in front of her. She was literally devouring it, barely taking her eyes out of its pages to sip on her mint-flavored mocha. All around her, her fellow friends were partying and having fun, the girls distributing chocolates to their friends and potential crushes while guys gave flowers or gifts. The small fairy had already given her chocolate to her friends and received some in exchange.

Looking at the little chocolate bags that were resting beside her book, the bluenette couldn't help but think about a certain man that she hadn't seen for the past two days sine he was on a job outside town. The man she was currently in a relationship with, a romance that no one knew about, not even Lu-chan. A man that, even if no one would think it possible, was able to make her heart race like crazy with just one toothy grin and a subtle tongue against her neck.

Levy plunged her eyes back inside her book as she fought a slight blush, not wanting to draw Mirajane's attention on her. Her love for her boyfriend was hidden for a few reasons but the main one was that what was going on between them was special and precious and they didn't want to share it with the others. Having people's knowing stares on their back, whispers floating around them and embarrassing questions asked, it was all those things they wished to avoid.

She was fine with their secret romance, there were a lot of advantages and it sure felt special to be loved without anyone knowing. However, there were some bad points to a hidden relationship, the kind of bad points that were more obvious on days like today.

While her friends would receive flowers, gifts and have romantic diners, she would stay by herself with her books, condemned to not being openly spoiled by her lover to avoid being found out. For the sake of their secret, they would act like simple friends whenever someone else was there.

The young woman had a little laugh: even if their relationship was actually known by their nakamas, he would probably never give her flowers or do anything romantic, anyway. It was simply not his style to give gifts or to show affection in public. Not that he was never sweet with her, quite the contrary, but it was always happening behind closed doors. It was also usually more about actions than words.

Feeling tired, Levy closed her book and packed her things in her shoulder bag. She thanked Mirajane for the drink, put back her winter coat and waved goodbyes to her friends before making her way back home. The sky was still clear but night time was on its way and she didn't want to be caught by the darkness.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at destination and even if the temperature was quite comfortable, her nose and ears had taken a pink color. Trading her snow boots for slippers, Levy crossed her bookcases-filled room to reach her sleeping area, as she called it, where there was a single bed, her closet, a comfortable chair near a window and a door that led to her bathroom. She was about to get clean clothes and take a shower when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

On her bed, a little red box was neatly resting on the covers. The solid script mage raised her eyebrows in surprise as she came closer and took the box that was barely bigger than her hand and light as a feather. A smile crept on her lips as she thought about who could have given her a gift. Even if he wasn't the type to give her presents, logic would say that her lover was the one who had put the box here. Which meant he was back from his job. She gave a look around to see if the man was hiding in her room, waiting to surprise her, but after checking everywhere, even under the bed and in the bathroom, she didn't find anyone and that made her pout pensively.

She finally lifted the cover of the box and peered inside. Her eyes fell on a single white sheet of paper that she took and unfolded, her mind slowly taken over by curiosity. There was only a few words on the note, written in black ink.

_Dress up warmly and come outside._

Levy was really getting curious, now. She didn't doubt that he had written those words, since she had recognized his handwriting, but all this setup was so mysterious, so unlike him, that she felt her heart flutter in excitement. With a huge grin on her face, it took her barely a minute to dress up warmly, to put her snow boots, her big coat, her scarf, her mittens and her tuque before she flew outside with a speed that would make Jet jealous.

The sun was slowly sinking and the sky was still white with snow clouds when she came out of Fairy Hills. She fought against her instinct to run down the path while her eyes searched for a wild mane of black hair that belonged to the man she loved. Not too far away, where the path became one of the town's street, Levy noticed the one she was looking for: a tall man with long hair, leaning on a building, with many piercing on his face, a pair of red eyes that were fixed on her and a corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. She quickly scanned around her to see if someone she knew was nearby but when she saw no one, she allowed herself a sprint toward the one she had missed so much for the last forty-eight hours.

The bluenette literally jumped in her lover's arms, her hands immediately finding his hair as her mouth reached for his with longing, relishing the sensation of his addicting kisses. He held her as close as possible, his strong arms circling her waist and keeping her from running away, not that she had any intention to leave, in the first place. They shared a long kiss that was only broken by their need for oxygen, their foggy breathes mixing together as they smiled.

His eyes were shining with affection, lust and a bit of mischief:

" Missed me, woman? "

" And you? " she replied with humor, giving him another kiss that was gladly returned.

He broke contact with her before an enigmatic smirk appeared on his lips:

" Come, " was all he said as he took her hand and brought her on a secluded trail behind the buildings. There was a couple of trees boarding that trail, a route that it wasn't very wise to take at night, when you were a woman. More precisely, when you're name wasn't Erza Scarlet.

" Where are we going? " she sped up to walk at his side, her eyes roaming around them. The sunlight wasn't reaching the trail and she admitted that she wasn't feeling secure about walking here, even with him at her side. He must have noticed her nervousness because he gave her a confident look that told her that everything would be alright.

" You'll see. "

To change her mind, he told her about the job he had done with Lily, they had taken down a huge golem in a nearby town. She gladly listened to his every words while she let him guide her through the vegetation, his voice sounding so excited and proud that it brought a smile on her lips.

After a short walk, the black-haired man squeezed softly her hand to get her attention. When she looked up at him, he made a gesture of the head that pointed in front of them. Levy followed his line of sight and gasped at what she saw, her eyes not big enough to take the whole scene in front of her. The trail had led them to a small clearing where a frozen pond was surrounded by trees. All around the pond, hundreds of candles had been lit, making a circle of light that reflected on the frozen surface, making it shine like a mirror and seemed to double the numbers of lights, like tiny stars.

" Wow... " the bluenette whispered, both hands hovering over her mouth in amazement, " Gazille, it's so... "

The iron dragonslayer laughed:

" Ya like it? "

She could only nod since her voice was stuck in her throat. All this was so unexpected. Her lover took her hand again and brought her at the right side of the pond where she noticed a bench. She blinked in confusion:

" Why would there be a bench in the middle of the forest? "

" I might have borrowed it from the park, " Gazille grinned like only he could. She gave him a disapproving pout.

" What? " he raised both hands and rolled of the eyes. " I'll bring it back, later. "

The young woman shook her head, a smile back on her lips. This was so the kind of thing he would do.

" You're impossible. "

" As if you didn't like that, " he said with a smirk. It was true that he could prove himself to be quite unpredictable but she loved it. And if all this wasn't something unpredictable, she was ready to eat her biggest book.

" This is beautiful, Gazille, " she gestured to the pond, the candles and the view. " All of this, it's amazing. "

The man rubbed the back of his neck while avoiding her eyes, if there had been more light, she would have seen a light blush crossing his cheeks. To fight his embarrassement, he walked toward the bench were she saw a large white box and gestured for her to come.

" A gift? " Levy asked. He just nodded with a smirk while she sat on the bench and was about to open the box.

" Careful not to cut yourself. "

The small fairy gave him a curious look: what kind of gift could cut you? She lifted the lid and saw two long and thin oval-shaped plates with sharp blades welded underneath and two belts tied to each, those objects obviously hand-made. She picked one up by a belt and couldn't help thinking that it looked like a sandal. That was when she realized what she was holding:

" Ice skates, " she beamed at him like a kid on Christmas Eve, " you made me ice skates. "

Gazille snorted at her reaction as he knelt in front of her, took the other ice skate and helped her put it on. He placed her boot over the plate and used the belts to secure it tightly under her feet, to be sure it wouldn't move. The same was done with the other boot before he helped her on her feet.

" Where are yours? " Levy asked as she pointed at his regular boots. She gave herself a mental slap on the forehead when he lifted one boot and a iron blade appeared under it. Obviously, he could make his own skates.

The iron dragonslayer offered her his hand:

" Let's try 'em. "

Gingerly, the couple approached the frozen pond and carefully tested their blades, the bluenette bent almost in two to keep her balance since she hadn't done ice skating in years. After a few adjustments and almost falling flat on their butts, they were both able to stand tall and to glide on the surface, hand in hand and huge smiles on their face.

The candle lights were shining bright around them, like a holy ring surrounding them. The sky had grown dark and the wind was slightly colder but the two mages were having so much fun that they couldn't feel the cold on their skins nor the fear in their hearts.

They skated in circle, one in front of the other, as if they were dancing a waltz. Levy's eyes met Gazille's, her own brow orbs growing shiny because of unshed tears of happiness. What more could she seriously want, after all this? He pulled her closer and brought his mouth on hers, the contact sending waves of fire all over their bodies. Their lips danced slowly, their tongues caressing without licking too much to avoid feeling cold in the face and little moans escaped their throat at the pleasant sensations of their union.

When they pulled out, both of them were panting but that didn't prevent huge grins to take over their faces. With his arms around her waist and hers around his neck, Gazille bent slightly lower to whisper in her ear:

" Would you have preferred flowers and chocolate? "

Levy pretended to think about it for a few seconds:

" Nah, " she replied with a smile. " _This_ is ten time better. "

As they kept skating, the small fairy thought that, even if there was some bad side to their secret romance, she wouldn't trade what they had for anything else. She had no reasons to want their love to be known, as long as they had each other, she was happy.

* * *

**End notes:** hope you guys liked it ( more than my Erza/Simon shortshort that no one read and reviewed T_T )anyway! happy Valentine Day!


End file.
